For example, this type of device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The power-reception-side device (power reception device) of Patent Document 1 comprises a communication coil (communication antenna) used in communication with a power-transmission-side device (power transmission device) and a power reception coil (power reception antenna) used to receive electric power from the power-transmission-side device. The communication coil is connected with an IC chip (communication section) which processes a communication signal, and the power reception coil is connected with a smoothing circuit (power supply section). The communication coil is connected with a protection circuit in parallel to the IC chip. When an output voltage from the smoothing circuit increases above a predetermined value (threshold), the protection circuit works to prevent an excessive electric current flowing through the IC chip. Since the power-reception-side device of Patent Document 1 is formed as described above, the IC chip can be protected from a large voltage generated during the electric power reception.